


Odłamki

by Liryczna



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna





	Odłamki

Ściany studia pokryte były zaschniętą krwią. Przysłonięte żaluzje wisiały smętnie, naderwane z jednej strony, a w oknie na korytarz brakowało szyby. Zarząd Stacji pełzł od jednego pomieszczenia do drugiego, w poszukiwaniu nieistniejących praktykantów, których mógłby przypadkowo wchłonąć, na nowo przejmując swoje terytorium. Mikrofon Cecila zardzewiał. Krew nie potrafiła nadgryzać metalu, nic poza czasem nie miało takiej władzy, a czas nie działał przecież w Night Vale nigdzie, poza jednym zegarkiem, którego baterie wyczerpały się już dawno temu. Dla Cecila, zegarek robił wyjątek. Na nadgarstku Dany wydawał się zbyt duży i martwy.

Gdy siadła za jego biurkiem z wahaniem, prawie spodziewała się, że coś pójdzie źle, ale nic się nie stało. Ostrożnie postawiła w rogu kubek gorącej kawy. Uporządkowała leżące na blacie kartki, nielegalne długopisy i liściki. Jego komórkę schowała do szuflady razem ze zdjęciem. Wzięłą głęboki oddech. Po tym, co widziała, nic nie mogło już jej złamać.

A program zaczynał się za _5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

Uśmiechnięty bóg już nie był ich bogiem. A i tak nowy Głos Night Vale nigdy nie potrafił dorównać poprzedniemu.

 

Carlos wciąż budził się w środku nocy widząc twarz uśmiechniętego boga ponad oślepionym wszechwidzącym okiem. Wstawał wtedy z łóżka i wracał do pracy. Na jego palcach pojawiały się już odciski, często mrugał, usiłując odzyskać ostrość wzroku, ponownie skupiając się na swoim zadaniu. Wiedział, że musi je skończyć, kto inny mógłby uratować Cecila? Wiedział, że nie mógł się pomylić, bo Cecil był stałą Night Vale, bardziej niż grawitacja i prędkość światła w próżni. (W tym miejscu kapryśne fotony potrafiły zamarudzić na kilka setnych sekundy. Albo na dwie godziny.)

Dla Night Vale zniknięcie Cecila nie miało znaczenia, prawa wszechświata zostały zachowane, a jego show trwał nadal, Carlos wciąż słyszał go w radiu, ten sam głos, ten sam. (Względność jednoczesności.) Wciąż słyszał też przeszywający uszy krzyk, po którym nastąpiła tylko radiowa cisza. (W jego układzie czas płynął wolniej.) Matka Cecila mówiła, że śmierć nadejdzie ze strony lustrzanego odbicia. (Zapomniała wspomnieć, że nie będą go ograniczać żadne ramy, a jego oczy będą czarne jak próżńia.) Ale nauka zawsze potrafiła znaleźć rozwiązanie.

(Raz potłuczonego lustra nie może naprawić nikt.)

 

Czasami mijali się na tej samej ulicy, a Cecil zatrzymywał się nagle i rozglądał dookoła. Nie widział nic poza pustym przejściem dla pieszych, albo chodnikiem, ale jego serce nagle zaczynało bić szybciej. Mijali się w wejściu do Arby’s, całkowicie niewidoczni dla siebie nawzajem, a ich ramiona przypadkiem ocierały się o siebie, przez co wzdrygali się, tłumacząc swoją reakcję skurczem. W pizzerii Wielkiego Rico siadali przy tym samym stole, przy jego przeciwnych krańcach. Mówili do siebie na głos, łapiąc się na zbyt długim patrzeniu w pustkę.

(Jeżeli tafla lustra pęknie, Alicja utknie po drugiej stronie.)


End file.
